King Edward, Part XI
King Edward, Part XI Treść Oryginał= King Edward, Part XI The Companions stayed the night at a crude but comfortable inn at a tiny village that called itself Raven Spring, located in the foothills of the Wrothgarian Mountains. The next morning they resumed their journey eastward, moving through rolling hills towards the Skyrim and Hammerfell borders, and camping the next two nights under clear early summer skies. When they resumed traveling the third morning, Moraelyn told everyone to watch the slopes north of the road for a notch opening to a high meadow that faced to the southwest. Shortly afterward everyone spotted it almost simultaneously when the group completed a bend around a rocky outcrop. Silk and Beech went ahead to scout a good route, and to look for a campsite for the evening ahead. By dusk they had covered most of the distance to the meadow, but still faced some stiff climbing the next morning. They agreed that it was time to camp once again, but happily a lunchtime picnic seemed very likely the next day. By mid-day the next day, which was Loredas the 5th of Mid Year, the Companions were sprawled across a grassy slope within the Dragon Village, having been joined by Akatosh and one other dragon. This second dragon was smaller than Akatosh, and seemed to be a female, although characteristically Akatosh had just introduced the dragon as Debudjen, with no further explanations being forthcoming. The two dragons politely chatted with the humanoids as they enjoyed their repast, though Debudjen flew off afterwards, to arc gracefully above, and then swoop down upon a steer in a grassy field some distance away. Akatosh had been watching Edward's reaction to this, and asked: "Why did you flinch, Edward? Debudjen had not eaten recently, and really behaved no differently than you just have." Edward replied with a small smile, "I don't think that our meal was quite that violent in nature." Akatosh returned the smile, but then responded. "A good reminder then, that we are only similar, rather than the same." Edward paused, squinting into the mid-afternoon sun, and then turned to the golden dragon: "Akatosh - why did you choose this spot for your village?" "Well, it was high enough up into the mountains to suit us, but flat enough for raising the cattle ... with trees for the deer ... and it is very defensible for all of us. There is plenty of room for the humans to build their ranches and farms, and the elves are quite comfortable in the dense trees along the cliff edges. The adits in the surrounding cliff faces provide us the access to our lairs, which we have located within the mining tunnel system. All in all, an ideal site for such an experiment involving this many races of beings. It even opens to the southwest, providing reasonable warmth for the smaller beings, with some protection from the elements during the colder months." Edward responded, "It is difficult for me to get used to the notion of a village without some central concentration of buildings - but perhaps these will be developed in the future; at least, a few buildings for meetings and socializing. And, I suppose that there are also some beautiful sunsets to be seen." The dragon smiled again, but replied "Quite so, but I am the only one of the dragonkind to show any interest, and that was not a legitimate consideration when we chose this site." Then wistfully: "I wish that I could assemble the words to describe some of them. I have attempted this many, many times, but the results just are not ...very admirable." More briskly: "And by the way, we do intend to erect a meeting hall for the humanoids, and also some stores for barter and other exchanges of goods." Moraelyn had wandered over and seated himself, and he asked, with a notable absence of the usual humanoid respect for dragons, "Whatever possessed you to attempt such a crazy experiment, Akatosh?" The dragon paused thoughtfully, and then replied "As is my wont I had been analyzing, in this case one might say the history of dragon behavior. Clearly our lengthy contest of resistance to these new Aurielian gods was futile, but it took many of our generations for us to realize and accept this. Then, our next pattern was to isolate ourselves, even from each other, and to resist intrusion from any and all beings. The exception of course was to mate among ourselves and procreate our race. However, aside from that one activity, we fought any and all for our precious privacy, and really for no good reason except that we can be an especially stubborn race." Edward said, "Then you maintained a pattern of behavior long after the reason for it was gone?" Akatosh looked a bit embarrassed. He said stiffly, "I believe that is what I just said. We are not the only sentient race to fall prey to that." Edward said, "The Archmagister has told me that much behavior is inborn." Moraelyn smiled at him, "And inborn behavior patterns are a particular problem for long-lived species who change slowly as conditions change. We elves suffer from it even more than you short-lived humans, which is why we like to keep things as they are, though life is change and to resist it utterly is death. Dragons live far, far longer than even elves, and, in consequence, breed even more slowly. Still, who can say what alterations being born into a social setting may produce, for good or ill, in dragon behavior." Aliera had by this time joined the conversation, and observed: "The Daedra must have been long pleased with dragon behavior." Akatosh responded, "Perhaps so, but I approached our ... queen with this suggestion moreso because it seemed clear to me that as a race we had fallen into a stasis, and we needed to break this shell in order to invigorate ourselves. She didn't quite agree with me, but, perhaps because of my reputation, she told me to go ahead and make this attempt." By this point, all of the Companions were sitting within hearing range, and Mats asked: "Did you have to get your queen's permission? And have there been many difficulties among the various races?" "Permission is not quite accurate in this case, Mats; being the beings that we are, it was moreso that I was obliged to tell her of this so that she would have the information. For example, other dragons regularly come to me with potential military intelligence, following this same philosophy of preparedness." Mats grinned and said, "You mean 'just in case', right? But what about these elves and humans?" "Ah, our humanoid Lord and Lady do set a most remarkable example of tolerance and respect for differing shapes and customs. I owe a debt of gratitude to Moraelyn for the loan of his smiths and miners, who have been most generous in sharing their knowledge and skills with the Bretons that my young friend Edward and I have, ah, persuaded to attempt settlement here. It is my experience that Bretons, well, many Bretons, will do virtually anything so long as it is profitable and they gain skill and knowledge from it. The Nordic lust for individual honor and glory makes the mithril armor and weapons produced here extremely profitable -- t'was sheer genius that inspired Aliera to insist that we sell only to the nobility -- while the delving opens new tunnels and provides access to -- that which we dragons require." Akatosh smiled a little slyly. He was very reticent on the subject of exactly what dragons required. "Beech and Willow have made it known among their people that wood elves are welcome here, so those who have long missed their ancient High Rock homes have returned to these hills." "Fortunate for me that I'm now a Duke, and thus qualified to wear and carry mithril. If only I could afford more than a piece or two! But for the cost I might retire --" Mats said. "If you retired you would not require the mithril," Moraelyn pointed out. "And what of my son and daughter? Thinkst thou I will beg from thee for them?" Mats said indignantly. "My knees and wind may not be what once they were, I grant you. I'fact I'm somewhat tempted to remain up here, now I am here, yet I can still swing my axe with any!" Mith grinned delightedly, "Nords can't count. It's why they seek honor and glory, not profit. Honor and glory are not amenable to enumeration much past what one can tally on the fingers. Mats, if thou art but thirty-nine, thou wert the largest ten year old humanoid I ever met or hope to meet!" "But what then are these benefits to those who neither delve nor smith?" Mats persisted, ignoring his old friend. "I would think that many would be terrified to live so close to such ... formidable beings" Mats spoke the last of this with a sly grin. "Well, on the other hand, the presence of the 'formidable beings' means that they are certainly well-protected. And this area is surprisingly fertile, so the crops seem to be growing well ... and although they provide the meat for us, we allocate one fifth of each herd to them for their own consumption. We've also been finding out what I have long suspected - the three sets of races, when combined, fight much more effectively than the sum of each when considered in isolation - that is, each race covers or cancels weaknesses of the others. At least it is certainly true that the local goblin population has been drastically reduced in a very short period of time." "Aye," Edward responded, "so Moraelyn proved in Morrowind." "With a bit of help from his friends," Moraelyn acknowledged. "I reap the praise, but i'truth I'm little more than the standard they wave -- and at times I feel more like the target they set up!" A wave of laughter greeted this remark. Edward persisted, "With you and the others up here, Akatosh, I feel my borders are well guarded, should Skyrim ever feel the urge to move its borders west again." Aliera asked: "Was it easy to convince the other dragons to move to here?" "Actually, the most difficult part of that was moving our hoards to our new lairs" Akatosh responded with a lazy smile, "although once it was known that we had no use for the metals, gems and jewelry that we accumulate, everything went much more smoothly." But then more seriously: "Essentially I had to approach each dragon personally, and ... convince them that this idea had merit. Again, once I had persuaded a couple of our especially independent specimens, things went much more smoothly. However, there are only nine of us living in this area ... and there is really only room for two or three more of us. We shall have to see what develops hereafter." Aliera now observed: "I think that now the gods and goddesses might look very favorably indeed on dragon behavior." "That may be so, Aliera, but again that was not really why this was done. Besides, they still may remember and resent our long opposition to them." Beech asked deferentially "But what is the name of this village?" Akatosh sighed, and then responded "I fear that we shall never reach a decision, since each race has decided opinions in that regard. Perhaps once the initial building phase is completed, we will able to be more contemplative about such matters." Beech replied "That just doesn't seem right - everywhere should have a name, shouldn't it?" Willow chuckled and then said "Perhaps to us this is so, but who knows how dragons think; and I'm sure that the humans and elves will squabble over the style of the name, besides the specifics of it." Moraelyn interrupted with great drama, "Surely you don't mean to imply that an elf can be overly stubborn!?" and the discussion dissolved into a period of laughter and teasing amongst the group. Presently, Akatosh said, "I favor the name 'Section 22.'" Beech stared at him, "Akatosh, I see what thou dost mean about thy difficulties with the poetic. If you will allow my frank opinion? That is the single worst village name I have ever heard." Akatosh sighed gustily, then pardoned himself hastily to Beech -- humanoids found dragon sighs quite unpleasant and sometimes actually hazardous. "Then thou seest what I mean by differences. To me, it is very meaningful, and most appropriate. Is 'Section 16' any better as a name? Not? Then is it the word 'Section' that offends you? In what way is it inferior to 'Keep' or 'Reich' or 'Glen' or 'Hold'?" Edward said, "But Akatosh, a name should make some sense. At least humans think so. You should have 21 other sections first, if you're going to name this place '22'." "Really?" Akatosh said, "Why is that? Are not all numbers equally valid? They serve well to distinguish one place from another. There could be many 'Greenvales' for instance. I myself know of four such villages. The number 'Twenty-two' does appeal to me....aesthetically, as well as possessing some 'sense' -- at least to me," he smiled secretively. Moraelyn said, "I think Lord Akatosh is enjoying what some call an 'in-joke'. Were I so rash as to instruct a dragon in manners--" "Who," Silk said, "would ever accuse Moraelyn of being rash?" A bit later, Edward asked Akatosh: "Do you think that we could play a game or two of Battle? I brought the board and playing pieces with me." Moraelyn interrupted "I'm afraid that Akatosh and I must discuss some matters this evening - and you'd only lose again anyway" he added with a fond smile. Edward replied "But I can beat everyone else ... Akatosh, will I ever win a game with you?" "No, Edward, you won't", and Akatosh was slightly bemused by Edward's startled expression, and then the hearty laugh that quickly followed it. "That wasn't very diplomatic of you, Akatosh. But why won't I ever win?" "Because I have been playing for much longer than you have Edward, and so long as I continue to play, you will not be able to catch up to me. Besides, this game is what I am starting to think of as a 'bounded problem', and that sort is most easily dealt with." "What do you mean by 'a bounded problem', Akatosh?" asked Mats. "That is a problem that has a countable number of possible actions and results, Mats. There are only 81 squares on the board, and each side has exactly 27 playing pieces, each piece moves in a specific way, and so on." "But the game is like a real battle, isn't it?" asked Ssa'ass. "No, it is very good practice for learning, and for thinking about how to execute a battle - but my Elven Archers never become tired or demoralized, and my Master Mage always does what I want. Such things seldom happen in a real battle." Moraelyn nodded in agreement, and asked with mock slyness "Then what is an example of an unbounded problem?" "Certainly a real battle ... but also, to me a poem is an unbounded problem" "But any poem can be analyzed, Akatosh" Aliera said chidingly. "Of course - but only after it is written. I am unable to define, or bound, the act of writing it, though ... that is, the act of creating it. If I start to write a poem ... there are so many possibilities" and then wryly "I never get beyond the first line, because I start imagining all the things that I could put into the beginning and...." |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Król Edward, Część XI Kompani zostali na noc w surowej, ale wygodnej gospodzie w małej wiosce, która nazywała się Raven Spring, posadowionej u stóp Gór Wrothgarskich. Następnego poranka wznowili ich podróż na wschód, ruszając przez wyboiste wzgórza w kierunku granic Skyrim i Hammerfell, i obozowali następne dwie noce pod czystymi letnimi niebiosami. Gdy wznowili podróż trzeciego poranka, Moraelyn powiedział wszystkim, by wypatrywali na północnych zboczach wyciętego otwarcia na wysoką łąkę. Wkrótce potem wszyscy dostrzegli je prawie jednocześnie, gdy grupa ukończyła obwód wokół skalistego wypiętrzenia. Silk i Beechowi udali się naprzód, by wybadać dobrą trasę i by poszukać miejsca na obóz zbliżającego się wieczora. O zmierzchu pokryli większość dystansu do polany, ale ciągle następnego poranka czekała ich stroma wspinaczka. Zgodzili się, że był to czas na kolejny obóz, a szczęśliwie i jutrzejszy postój na obiad wydawał się w granicach możliwości. W południe następnego dnia, którym był Loredas, 5 Śródrocza, Kompani rozleźli się na pokrytym trawą zboczu w Smoczej Wiosce, dołączył do nich Akatosh i jeszcze jeden inny smok. Drugi smok był mniejszy od Akatosha i wydawał się kobietą, choć swoiście Akatosh przedstawił smoka tylko jako Debudjen, bez znaku żadnych dalszych uprzejmości przybliżających tę postać. Dwa smoki uprzejmie gawędziły z humanoidami, gdy oni cieszyli się posiłkiem, choć Debudjen odleciał po tym, by zatoczyć z gracją łuk i opaść na młodego wolu w trawiastym polu jakiś kawałek dalej. Akatosh obserwował reakcję Edwarda na to i spytał: „Czemuś się wzdrygnął Edwardzie? Debudjen nie jadał ostatnio i naprawdę nie zachowywał się inaczej niż ty właśnie teraz.” Edward odpowiedział z małym uśmiechem, „Myślę, że nasz posiłek nie był aż tak gwałtowny z natury.” Akatosh zrewanżował się uśmiechem, ale potem odpowiedział, „Dobre przypomnienie więc, że jesteśmy tylko podobni, nie tacy sami.” Edward zatrzymał się, mrużąc oczy na wpół-do-popołudniowe słońce, i wtedy zwrócił się do złotego smoka: „Akatoshu — czemu wybrałeś to miejsce na swoją wioskę?” „Cóż, było to miejsce położone wystarczająco wysoko w górach, by to nam, smokom, pasowało, ale wystarczająco płaskie by hodować bydło… z drzewami na jelenie… i jest to bardzo dogodna pozycja dla nas wszystkich. Jest mnóstwo miejsca dla ludzi, by pobudowali swe zagrody i farmy, a elfom jest całkiem przyjemnie w gęstym lesie wzdłuż krawędzi klifu. Sztolnie w otaczających klif zboczach pozwalają nam na dostęp do naszych leży, które mamy umiejscowione w systemie tunelu kopalni. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, idealne stanowisko na taki eksperyment, wciągający udział istot wielu różnych ras. Nawet otwiera się na południowy zachód, zapewniając rozsądne ciepło dla mniejszych istot, z jakąś ochroną przed żywiołami, w trakcie zimniejszych miesięcy.” Edward odpowiedział, „Jest trudnym przywyknąć do zamysłu wioski bez jakiejś centralnego zagęszczenia budynków — ale może to rozwinie się w przyszłości, przynajmniej kilka budynków na spotkania i przebywanie we wspólnym towarzystwie. I, wydaje mi się, że są tu jakieś piękne zachody słońca do oglądania.” Smok uśmiechnął się ponownie, ale odpowiedział „Całkiem, ale ja jestem jedynym spośród smoczego rodzaju, który okazuje temu jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie i to nie było uzasadnieniem w rozważaniu, gdy obieraliśmy sobie to miejsce,” Potem zażyczył sobie: „Chciałbym móc zebrać słowa, by opisać parę z tych argumentów, usiłowałem tego wiele, wiele razy, ale wyniki po prostu nie są… wielce godne podziwu”. Potem bardziej dziarsko powiedział, „A swoją drogą, mamy zamiar postawić halę spotkań dla humanoidów i kilka sklepów na handel oraz inne wymiany dóbr.” Moraelyn podszedł i usadowił się, a potem spytał, z widocznym brakiem zwykłego humanoidalnego szacunku dla smoków, „Co cię opętało, by próbować tak szalony eksperyment, Akatoshu?” Smok znowu się uśmiechnął i odpowiedział „Jak jest w mym zwyczaju, analizowałem, w tym przypadku ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że historię smoczego zachowania. Oczywiście nasza długa walka i wypieranie porządku tych nowych Aurielicznych bogów był próżny i zajęło to nam wiele naszych pokoleń, byśmy go zauważyli i zaakceptowali. Wtedy naszym następnym planem było się odseparować, nawet od siebie samych i opierać się naporowi wszystkich innych istot. Wyjątkiem oczywiście było to, byśmy spółkowali ze sobą i rozmnożyli naszą rasę. Jednakże poza tą jedną czynnością walczyliśmy z każdym i wszystkim dla naszej cennej prywatności i naprawdę dla żadnego innego dobrego powodu, poza tym, że potrafimy być naprawdę upartą rasą.” Edward powiedział, „Więc utrzymywaliście swój model zachowań na długo po tym, gdy powód ku niemu był zapomniany?” Akatosh wyglądał na odrobinę zawstydzonego. Powiedział sztywno, „Wierzę, że to właśnie powiedziałem. Choć nie jesteśmy jedyną rasą rozumną, która padła ofiarą tego rozumowania.” Edward powiedział, „Arcymagister powiedział mi, że większość zachowania jest wrodzona.” Moraelyn uśmiechnął się na niego, „I wrodzone modele zachowań są szczególnym problemem długowiecznego gatunku, który zmienia się powoli, gdy zmieniają się warunki. My elfy cierpimy od tego powodu bardziej niż krótkowieczni ludzie, co jest powodem, dla którego lubimy utrzymywać rzeczy takie, jakie są, choć życie jest zmianą i opierać się mu całkowicie jest śmiercią. Smoki żyją o wiele, wiele dłużej niż nawet elfy i, w konsekwencji, rozmnażają się nawet wolniej. Ciągle, kto może powiedzieć, jakie przemiany w smoczym zachowaniu mogą się wytworzyć w tej uspołecznionej scenografii, korzystne, czy nie.” Aliera w tym czasie dołączyła do rozmowy i zaobserwowała: „Daedra musiały być długo zadowolone ze smoczego zachowania.” Akatosh odpowiedział, „Możliwe, ale zwróciłem się do naszej… królowej z poważną sugestią, ponieważ było to dla mnie jasne, że jako rasa wpadliśmy w stagnację i potrzebowaliśmy przebić tę skorupę, by samemu odżyć. Nie do końca się ze mną zgodziła, ale, może z powodu mojej reputacji, powiedziała, bym śmiało podjął próbę.” W tym momencie wszyscy Kompani siedzieli w zakresie słyszalności rozmowy i Mats spytał: „Czy musicie uzyskać zgodę waszej królowej? I czy było wiele problemów z porozumieniem między tymi różnymi rasami?” „Zgoda nie jest trafnym określeniem w tym przypadku Mats, będąc istotami, którymi jesteśmy, było to bardziej, że byłem zobligowany powiedzieć jej o tym, by miała wiedzę o tym. Na przykład, inne smoki regularnie przychodzą do mnie z potencjalnie wojskowymi wywiadem, podążając za tą samą filozofią przygotowania.” Mats spochmurniał i powiedział, „Masz na myśli »na wszelki wypadek«? Ale co z tymi elfami i ludźmi?” „Aj, nasi humanoidalni rządzący Pan i Pani stanowią najbardziej odznaczające się przykłady tolerancji i szacunku dla innych kształtów i zwyczajów, jestem winny dług wdzięczności Moraelynowi za użyczenie swych kowali i górników, którzy byli nad wyraz hojni w dzieleniu się ich wiedzą i zdolnościami z bretonami, którym mój młody przyjaciel Edward i ja zdołaliśmy, ach, wyperswadować, by spróbowali się tu osiedlić. Z mojego to doświadczenia wynika, że bretoni, cóż, wielu bretonów, zrobią właściwie wszystko, tak długo, jak jest to zyskowne lub zdobywają z tego umiejętności oraz wiedzę. Nordycka żądza własnego honoru i sławy sztukmistrzowskiej sprawia, że mithrilowa zbroja i oręż produkowane tutaj są niezwykle zyskowne -- to musiał być czysty geniusz, który zainspirował Alierę, by nalegać, że mamy sprzedawać tylko dla szlachty, -- podczas gdy wykop otwiera nowe tunele i zapewnia dostęp do -- tego, czego my smoki potrzebujemy”. Akatosh uśmiechnął się odrobinę chytrowsko. Był bardzo małomówny na temat, czego dokładnie smoki potrzebowały. „Beech i Willow rozpowszechnili wiedzę pośród swych ludzi, że leśne elfy są tu mile widziane, więc ci, którym długo brakowało ich starożytnych domów w Wysokiej Skale, wrócili do tych wzgórz.” „Szczęśliwie dla mnie, że jestem teraz Hrabią, i przez to uprawniony, by nosić i dzierżyć mithril. Gdyby tylko mnie było stać na kawałek lub dwa! Ale za ten koszt mógłbym przejść na emeryturę --” powiedział Mats. „Jeślibyś przeszedł na emeryturę, nie potrzebowałbyś mithrilu,” Moraelyn wytknął. „A co z moim synem i córką? Myślisz, że będę cię błagał o nich?” Mats powiedział z oburzeniem. „Moje kolana i zapał może i nie są czym kiedyś były, to ci dam. Po prawdzie jestem jakoś skuszony, by tu pozostać, teraz kiedy tu jestem, lecz wciąż mogę machać swym toporem z każdym!” Mith skrzywił się rozkosznie, „Nordowie nie potrafią liczyć. Dlatego szukają honoru i sławy, nie zysku. Honor i sława nie są za bardzo podatne na policzenie, poza tym, co można wykazać na palcach. Mats, jeśliś trzydiestodziewieciolatkiem, byłeś największym dziesięcioletnim humanoidem, jakiego spotkałem lub miałem nadzieję spotkać!” „Ale jakie są tędy zyski dla tych, co ani nie kopią, ani nie kują?” Mats upierał się na dalsze zagadywanie, ignorując starego przyjaciela. „Myślałbym, że wielu byłoby przerażonym żyć tak blisko takich… potężnych istot” Mats powiedział ostatnie z chytrym grymasem. „Cóż, z drugiej strony, obecność »potężnych istot« oznacza, że są z pewnością dobrze bronieni. I ten obszar jest zaskakująco płodny, więc zbiory są tu dobre… i choć zapewniają dla nas mięso, zaganiamy jedną piątą z każdego stada na ich własną konsumpcję. Odnajdujemy coś, co od dawna podejrzewałem — trzy zestawy ras, gdy połączone, walczą o wiele skuteczniej niż oddzielnie — tak jest, każda rasa pokrywa lub niweluje słabości innych. Przynajmniej to jest z pewnością prawdziwe, że miejscowa populacja goblinów drastycznie zmalała w bardzo krótkim czasie.” „Ano,” odpowiedział Edward, „co Moralyn udowodnił już w Morrowind.” „Z odrobiną pomocy swych przyjaciół,” przyznał Moraelyn. „Zbieram chwałę, ale po prawdzie jestem czymś więcej niż wzorcem, któremu machają, -- a czasami czuje się bardziej jak cel, który sobie postawili!” Fala śmiechu powitała ten komentarz, Edward upierał się, „Z tobą i innymi tutaj Akatoshu, czuję, że moje granice są dobrze chronione, gdyby Skyrim kiedykolwiek poczuło pragnienie, by przenieść ponownie swe granice na zachód.” Aliera spytała: „Było trudnym przekonać inne smoki, by przeniosły się tutaj?” „Właściwie, najtrudniejszą tego częścią było przeniesienie naszych zbiorów do naszych nowych leży” odpowiedział Akatosh z leniwym uśmiechem, „choć gdy się okazało, że nie ma użytku dla metali, klejnotów i biżuterii, które zebraliśmy, wszystko poszło znacznie gładziej”. Lecz potem poważniej: „Zasadniczo musiałem podejść do każdego ze smoków osobiście i… przekonać go, że ten pomysł ma zalety. Ponownie, gdy przekonałem parę naszych szczególnie niezależnych okazów, rzeczy poszły gładko. Jednakże jest nas tylko dziewiątką żyjącą na tym obszarze… i naprawdę jest miejsce tylko dla dwóch czy trzech z nas. Powinniśmy trochę poczekać, zobaczyć, jak to się rozwinie.” Aliera dopiero co postrzegła: „Myślę, że teraz bogowie i boginie mogą spoglądać łaskawszym okiem na zachowanie smoków.” „Tak może być Aliero, ale znowu to nie był powód, dla którego to zrobiliśmy. Poza tym ciągle mogą pamiętać i potępiać naszą długą do nich niechęć.” Beech spytał pełen szacunku „Ale jaka jest nazwa tej wioski?” Akatosh wzdychnął, a wtedy odpowiedział „Obawiam się, że nigdy się nie zdecydujemy, jako że każda rasa ma już swoje zdanie w tej kwestii. Może, gdy początkowe stadium budowy będzie ukończone, będziemy w stanie bardziej przemyśleć takie sprawy.” Beech odpowiedział ”To nie wydaje się poprawne — każde miejsce powinno mieć nazwę, nieprawdaż?” Willow cicho zachichotała i wtedy powiedziała „Może tak i być dla nas, ale któż wie jak myślą smoki i jestem pewna, że ludzie i elfy będą się kłócić nad stylistyką imienia, zamiast jego specyfiką.” Moraelyn przerwał ten wielki dramat, „Z pewnością nie myślisz sugerować, że elf może być zbytnio upartym!?” i rozmowa rozpłynęła się w śmiechy i dokuczliwości. Obecnie, powiedział Akatosh, „Polubiłem nazwę »Sekcja 22«.” Beech wgapiał się w niego, „Akatoshu, widzę, że prawdziwie mówiłeś o swoich problemach z poezją. Jeśli pozwolisz mej szczerej opinii? To najgorsza nazwa dla wioski, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem.” Akatosh wzdychnął gwałtownie, wtedy przeprosił za siebie naprędce Beechowi -- humanoidy znajdują smocze wzdechy całkiem nieprzyjemnymi, a czasami właściwie niebezpiecznymi. „Wtenczas widzisz, co na myśli miałem przez różnice. Dla mnie jest to bardzo znaczące i najodpowiedniejsze. Czy »Sekcja 16« byłaby jakkolwiek lepszym imieniem? Nie? Więc czy słowo »Sekcja« cię obraża? W jaki sposób jest ono gorsze niż »Baszta« lub »Rzesza«, lub »Wąwóz« albo »Twierdza«?” Edward powiedział, „Ale Akatoshu, imię powinno mieć jakiś sens. Przynajmniej tak myślą ludzie. Powinieneś mieć na początek 21 innych sekcji, jeśli zamierzasz nazwać to miejsce »22«.” „Doprawdy?” powiedział Akatosh, „Dlaczego tak jest? Czyż nie wszystkie liczby są równie ważne? Służą dobrze, by rozróżnić jedno miejsce od drugiego. Powinno być więc wiele »Zielonych Przejść« na ten przykład. Sam wiem o czterech takich wioskach. Liczba »Dwadzieścia Dwa« wpada w mój gust… pod względem estetyki, jak również przez posiadania większego »sensu« -- przynajmniej dla mnie”. Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Moraelyn powiedział, „Myślę, że Pan Akatosh cieszy się czymś, co niektórzy nazywają »żartem środowiskowym«. Czy byłem za krewki, by nauczyć smoka manier--” „Kto,” powiedziała Silk, „mógłby kiedykolwiek oskarżyć Moraelyna o bycie za bardzo krewkim?” Trochę później, Edward spytał Akatosha; „Czy myślisz, że moglibyśmy zagrać w grę lub dwie w Bitwę? Przyniosłem planszę i pionki ze sobą.” Moraelyn przerwał „Obawiam się, że Akatosh i ja musimy przedyskutować niektóre sprawy tego wieczora, — a ty byś znowu i tak przegrał” dodał z miłym uśmiechem. Edward odpowiedział „Ale potrafię pokonać wszystkich innych… Akatoshu, czy kiedykolwiek wygram z tobą?” „Nie Edwardzie, nie wygrasz”. Akatosh był ździebko speszony zaskoczoną miną Edwarda, po której szybko nastąpił po nim serdeczny śmiech. „To nie było bardzo dyplomatycznym z twojej strony Akatoshu. Ale czemu ja nie wygram?” „Ponieważ grałem w nią znacznie dłużej niż ty Edwardzie i tak długo, jak będę kontynuował grę, nie będziesz w stanie mnie prześcignąć. Poza tym ta gra jest czymś, o czym zaczynam myśleć jako o »przypisanym problemie«, a taki rodzaj jest najłatwiejszy do zaradzenia.” „Co masz na myśli przez »przypisany problem« Akatoshu?” spytał Mats. „Jest to problem, który ma policzalną liczbę możliwych zdarzeń i wyników, Mats. Jest tylko 81 kwadratów na planszy, a każda strona ma dokładnie 27 pionków, każdy pionek porusza się w specyficzny sposób i tak dalej.” „Ale gra jest jak prawdziwa bitwa, nie jest tak?” spytał Ssa’ass „Nie, jest to dobra praktyka do nauki i do myślenia jak podejść do walki — ale moi elfi Łucznicy nigdy nie byli zmęczeni i nie podupadają na moralach, a mój Mistrz Czarodziej zawsze robi, co mu każę. Takie rzeczy rzadko zdarzają się w prawdziwej bitwie.” Moraelyn kiwnął na zgodę i spytał z drwiącą chytrością „Więc co jest przykładem nieprzypisanego problemu?” „Z całą pewnością prawdziwa bitwa… ale także, dla mnie, wiersz jest nieprzypisanym problemem” „Ale każdy wiersz może zostać zanalizowany Akatoshu” powiedziała dziecinnie Aliera „Oczywiście — ale tylko, gdy jest już napisany. Jestem niezdolny określić albo przypisać, akt jego zapisania, choć… to jest akt jego stworzenia. Jeślibym zaczął pisać wiersz… jest tyle możliwości”, a wtedy cierpko „Nigdy nie ukończyłem pierwszego wersu, ponieważ zaczynam sobie wyobrażać wszystkie te rzeczy, które mógłbym włożyć w początek i…” de:König Edward, Band XI en:King Edward, Book XI fr:Le Roi Edward, Partie XI ru:Король Эдвард, т. 11 Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki